Signals output by capacitive sensors often include noise from various components (e.g., noise from an operational amplifier, noise from one or more switches, etc.) of the capacitive sensor. Often, the noise component included in the output signals is large and represents a major limitation in achieving greater sensitivity in detecting changes in capacitance. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for generating output signals of a capacitive sensor with reduced amounts of noise. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.